The Little Merman
by Mewlon
Summary: He was a merman who wanted to be independent. He was a prince who wanted more. Both wanted to find true love but being two different species isn't a good thing. Inspired by The Little Mermaid. Link x Roy yaoi Finally posted back up


_Howdy guys! Its been so long since I've written anything on I had wrote this story long ago but due to an unfortunate accident I had lost the entire thing. So thanks to a friend of mine, I have revived this story from the ashes. I hope this story will turn out okay._

_I don't own anything Nintendo or Disney wise either. Everything here was fan made and in no way reflects the owners in anyway. This story is a shonen-ai story, meaning boy love. If you are offended by reading about two men kissing or making out, I suggest you leave and not flame. I have warned you._

_The main pairing of this story is Roy x Link. There will be some hints of Y. Link x Nana, Pit x Marth, and some other ones. _

_Cast_

_Roy-Ariel_

_Link-Prince Eric_

_Ganondorf-Ursula_

_Mewtwo-King Triton_

_Pichu-Flounder_

_Luigi-Sebastion_

_Yoshi-Scuttle_

_Marth-Grimace_

_Pikachu-Max_

_Mario-Chef Louie_

_Peach-Maid_

_Zelda, Samus, Nana, Ness, Pit, and Popo-Ariel's "sisters"_

_Y. Link-Link's young brother_

_This story was dedicated to Dark Moon Crystales now its dedicated to both her and Nintendo Nut1. Thanks for the support and all. Without further ado, here's the fic!_

**The Little Merman**

**Chapter One: Musical Disaster**

Up high in the air cried the seagulls as they flew across the sky and down towards the water. The wind was playing with their wings as they swooped down; each trying to catch their prey. The fog was beginning to clear up on that dark day, yet it was a good day to fish. A tiny orange fish swam happily through the vast body of water. Its dark eyes caught the figure of something it had never seen before. Seeing that there were other fish around that object, it decided to swim to it.

Suddenly, it was caught inside of a net and was hauled up towards the fog. Cutting through the fog was an enormous ship in which had a mermaid decorating the ship. It was a symbol for protection and to please the king of the sea. Every sailor only wanted to please the king of the sea for it is he who controls the waves of the ocean.

Up on the deck of the ship were several sailors. Each one was trying to do their duty whether it be lifting up the net full of fish, tying down the ropes that held the mast, or moping the deck, each sailor had to hurry since the prince was aboard the deck. However, it wasn't the prince that they worried about. It was more his advisor that they really needed to kiss butt to. Though he was chilly and serious to a fault, he did have his humor. But when it came to the prince, he certainly had to make sure that everything would be perfect.

Coming out from the cabin walked out the advisor. The wind's power was quite strong that he had to run his delicate fingers through his azure colored locks. His blue eyes were stoic as he walked onto the deck. He searched all over the deck, making sure that everyone was doing their duty. He smiled as everything seemed to be alright.

"Gentlemen, continue your duty," he replied.

Suddenly the advisor's face turned a pale green. He clutched his stomach as he ran over to the edge of the ship and began to throw up. All the other sailors couldn't help but stiff a giggle at the scene before hand. If there was one thing they knew is that the advisor didn't have sea legs or stomach for that matter. The blue haired advisor began to shout out for the prince in between his gags and chokes.

Up high on the crow's nest was a young man with strawberry blond hair. He looked over from the nest to see the advisor throwing up profusely, and ruining a perfectly beautiful blue dress coat. The young man's cerulean colored eyes sparkled as a mischievous idea got inside of his head. He took a hold of one of the ropes and swung from it.

The young blond man spun around the mast of the ship, the wind played around with his all white shirt and black pants. He landed almost next to the advisor but sadly tripped on himself from the inertia he gave off from swinging. Once the young man tidied up, he patted the blue haired man's back.

"Isn't this great, Marth?" The blond man asked. "The sea is magnificent today. The wind is just marvelous, especially if you swing from the mast. You should definitely try it out some time!"

"Oh yes, how delightful that might be," Marth replied with sarcasm in his voice, "and perhaps you want me to swim with sharks next."

"That would be fun!"

"Oh Prince Link," Marth replied as he finally got all the throwing up from his system. "You spend too much time with such rough necks that you need to remember that you are a crown prince and next in line to be…"

"…King. I know," Link replied as he crossed his arms. "You've only said it a million times already ever since we left Sarasaland."

"I wouldn't have been complaining if you just taken the proposal."

Link just chuckles a bit as he knew that was his cue to just leave Marth. Link began to make his way over to where a sailor had been busy lifting up the net full of fish. Marth followed behind still complaining about how Link needed to settle down and become king already. The prince just shook his head as he ignored his advisor and began to help the sailor.

"Link, are you even listening to me?" Marth asked with a angered tone of voice.

"Yes and no," Link replied as he began to tug on the rope.

"Ugh…fine, I give up," Marth said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Alright! So I guess you'll forever drop the subject of me getting married then."

"No! I'm not letting that go! You…"

"Master Lowell," the sailor said as he pulled up the net of fish, "sometimes you got to let boys like him grow up. He has yet to learn a lot about sea."

"About the sea? He has to learn about handling women is most like it."

"Well, you need to learn yourself, Master Lowell," the sailor replied as he rubbed his chin, "women are like the sea, you'll never know when they'll throw you a storm. Hah, hah, hah!"

"Heh, you got that right," Link said which earned him a hit from Marth.

"Speaking of the sea," the sailor continued, "it seems like the sea is calm and we had a good fish today. That must mean that King Mewtwo is happy right now."

"King Mewtwo?" Link asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, King Mewtwo. All sailors know about him. He is the ruler of the Merpeople. Down in the depths of the ocean is a civilization in which Merpeople live. Much like our civilization, they have kings and other such things. King Mewtwo wields a magical triton in which he controls the waters of the sea. If he is in a good mood the sea is calm but if he is in a terrible tantrum we get such storms. Some say that the cause of his tantrums would be his children who don't want to get married."

"As much as a lecture that was," Link said, "I rather not go with its moral on marriage."

"Merpeople," Marth scoffed, "Link, don't pay attention to this nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense!" Shouted the sailor as he picked up a fish and shook it threatening Marth. "Down in the depths of the ocean they live all!"

At that moment, the fish slipped out of his hand and fell right back into the water where it would live for another day. Just then a dark shadow passed the fish. The fish froze for a moment as it saw the face of a human. It gave of a squeal before it noticed something strange about this human. The human smiled at him before it swam off using his fins. The fish let out a sigh of relief as it followed the merman.

It wasn't long before an entire herd of Merpeople appeared. All of them began to swim towards a hidden city in the water. In the middle of the city was a large golden castle. All types of underwater creatures swam inside of the castle and headed over to the large concert hall. Everyone was settling down in their seats. Once everyone had settled down, the lights were dimmed. A tiny little Horsea swam up to the stand which was placed in the middle of the stage.

"Ahem!" The tiny little Horsea coughed. "Presently his royal highness, King Mewtwo!" Upon the announcement a large seashell carriage which was pulled by two Dewgongs floated from the left side of the stage. A magnificent fanfare was played for the king. Inside of the carriage was a Merman which was half a giant white cat. King Mewtwo rode over to the chandelier and lit it brightly using the large golden triton he carried in his paws.

Upon the chandelier being lit, it let out tiny sparkles of light. The crowd awed in amazement as they saw the tiny specks. King Mewtwo kept circling the room as the tiny seahorse announced the next guest. "And now," the Horsea spoke, "presenting the amazing, magnificent, crusteacious, musical genius: Luigi!"

A tiny little fanfare was played for the tiny little carriage which was pulled by two Goldeens came on stage. Sitting inside of the tiny shell was a crab wearing a green hat that had a tiny little L on it. His feelers were long enough to actually be a mustache. One of the Goldeen whined which hauled the carriage a bit out of control. Luigi took a hold of the reigns. Once the Goldeens were settled down, Luigi waved to the crowd before he joined King Mewtwo.

"Marvelous day, isn't it, Luigi?" King Mewtwo asked as he lead his Dewgongs towards his balcony seat.

"Tis a very marvelous day, your majesty!" Luigi replied. "This concert will be the finest concert in all of Aquatica! You're daughters and sons will be spectacular!"

"Yes, especially Roy." Mewtwo added in. "This concert was for an important reason. You the highly dressed women in the crowd?" Mewtwo pointed slowly at the crowd to help Luigi see which people they are. "Those are princess, duchesses, baronesses, you name it. They are all here to see Roy in hopes that they might want to form a courtship with the young lad. After all, he is the oldest son I have and I am not getting any younger. It is time for him to think of a wife so that he may one day take the throne." Mewtwo got off from the carriage and sat down on his private balcony.

"Your majesty," Luigi said as he got off from his carriage and sat next to the king. "Are you sure about having Roy take over for you? I mean the boy is quite the most naïve and pig-headed boy out of three you had. Why not have your second oldest take over? Or better yet, have one of your daughters take over. I mean your eldest child is a woman."

"I know I should have Samus take over as queen, but its tradition to have the eldest son take over as king. I can't ask this of Pit; he's too young and Popo and Ness are even younger. I know that Zelda is the wisest of them all...but I can't toss aside my tradition."

"I understand. Your son, Roy has the most beautiful voice," Luigi replied as he swam towards the music stand. "If only he'd showed up to music rehearsal once in a while."

Luigi fixed himself as he took out his music sheets. He looked at them to make sure that they were the right ones. Then taking out the conductor's baton, he hit the music stand and began to wave the baton. The band began to play a rather cheery tone. Just then, the stage was illuminated with special types of lights. The curtain opened to reveal large clam shells. One by one they opened along with the music.

In one of the clam shells were two young women. One was a blond with ocean blue eyes who wore a golden tiara with a red jewel encrusted in it. Her shell bra was pink as so was her tail. Next to her was a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her bra was actually a tube bra that covered most of her chest. It was pink as well as her tail, but it was a lighter shade of pink than the older mermaid.

In the other shell was an older blond woman who had her long hair tied in a ponytail. Her emerald colored eyes were dull. Her shell bra was a cerulean color as well as her tail. In the other shell came out two boys. Both were brunettes, but one had black hair. Both boys had dark colored eyes and short stubby hair. The black haired boy had a a yellow colored tail while the brown haired boy had a light blue tail.

The next shell had a young man who was no older than fourteen appear. His brown locks were everywhere but were held together by a golden crown of leaves. His tail was white. As the music had continued the six Mersiblings started their performance. Each one of them began to sing and dance. When they were introduced, each one of them gave off a solo song and dance.

Zelda enchanted the crowd with her grace and beauty. Samus kept the crowd on each with her strong song. Women started to squeal as Pit began to sing his solo. Everyone else just awed the younger siblings as they sang cute little songs. A lot of bachelors and bachelorettes were beginning to be interested in the teen siblings.

As the music crescendo, that was the signal for the siblings to prepare Roy's entrance. All six of them swam over to the last shell that was closed. They all extended their hands to the shell as they sang their last note. The shell began to open. Everyone stood on edge as they wanted to see King Mewtwo's eldest son. As the bubbles disappeared from sight, the siblings gasped as they saw the shell was empty. The crowd was confused as they saw nothing in there.

Luigi felt very scared at that moment. If there was something he didn't want to mess with, it was the wrath of King Mewtwo. Each of the siblings looked at each other as they tried to come up with a plan to fix this mess. They looked at their father who was fuming with rage at the moment. Zelda frowned as she swam to the center of the stage and began to dance and sing. Pit caught on and joined her. The children tried to copy Zelda's movement as they tried to save the concert from being an entire disaster. However, that wasn't enough to calm down Mewtwo's rage.

"Roy!!" Mewtwo shouted.

Elsewhere in the depths of the dark ocean, a long figure swam around. It stopped right in front of a sunken ship. The young man had flaming red hair and a pair of blue eyes that glittered like jewels. His fin was a dark blue color. He smiled brightly as he thought of all the goodies he could find today.

"Roy! Wait up!" Shouted a high squeaky voice.

"Hurry up, Pichu!" Roy replied as he waved his arm.

"Easy for you to say," Pichu replied as it reached Roy. Pichu was a small yellow fish with a mousy type face and long ears. The one burden Pichu had was the fact that his head was so huge. "You can swim fast. My big head doesn't permit me to swim so much."

"There it is," Roy said as he pointed at the ships. "Imagine all the things we can find. It will be wonderful research, indeed! Just think about it, Pichu. We could even find out what makes the human tick!"

"Jeez, when it comes to knowledge and such, you're such a nerd. I don't want to go over there, its damp and probably disease ridden."

"Okay...you can stay here and watch for any sharks." Roy chuckled as he entered the sunken ship.

"That's a good idea!" Pichu agreed. "You go and I'll watch for...wait a minute! Sharks?! No!" Pichu swam as fast as it could to the sunken ship. He tried to fit in through the window of the ship where Roy had entered, but was stuck to do his enormous head. Roy giggled as he took a hold of Pichu's ears and pulled him into the ship.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah...just darn my big head," Pichu grunted.

"Well...you know what they say. You have a big head because you're such a thick headed fish."

"Oh? You're head would be as huge as Aquatica then!"

"Alright! Now let's go find some human stuff!"

Roy and Pichu began to search round the sunken ship for anything of value. Roy found a shard of a plate, but disregarded it since it was broken. Pichu looked around in a small corner and found a skeleton of a human. He let out a screech and swam away from it. He ended up bumping into Roy, who ended up being pushed into a whole on the floor of the cabins.

Roy was about to shout something to Pichu, but stopped as he saw something shiny on the ground. He picked up the shiny object and examined it. It was a strange figure which had three sharp edges on it. If Roy were to compare it to something he would compare it to a triton of some sort. He smiled as he knew that this was something he had to research on.

"Its amazing, isn't Pichu?" Roy asked. "How long these ships have been here and such. I mean look at the molding wood and such. I've never seen algae grow here so fast. Oh! And look the item I found. It looks just like a triton, except smaller, but it probably has a different purpose. I need to find out what the purpose it! Ooh! And look at this object over there!"

"I swear to you, Roy," Pichu said as he rolled his eyes. "You're like a child in a sea weed candy store."

"Pah!"

Roy ignored that comment and swam over to the next object he had his eyes on. He took a good look at it and smiled. The item that was in his hands was a strange round object that had a chain connected to it. A strange cylinder stuck out from its side. Roy played around with the thing until he managed to push down on the cylinder. The body of the object soon opened which shocked Roy. He looked inside of the thing to see strange figures on it. He smiled as he placed it inside of his brown bag.

His blue eyes soon were locked onto the next object. He grabbed the object and examined it. It was a strange brown object which was curved. On one side was a thin hole and on the other was a large hole. "Hmm," he thought as he placed the object in his bag. "I wonder what this is."

While Roy was examining the pipe he was holding in his hands, a shadow lurked outside of the ship. Its fangs were bared and ready to chomp on anything. The shark swam around the ships. It circled around a specific ship as it saw two figures inside of the ship. He let out an evil grin as it was preparing to lunge at the unsuspecting pair.

"Roy," Pichu whined. "I think we should go now. Something bad might happen."

"Calm down, Pichu," Roy said. "I still need to find more things. Besides...what's the worse that can happen?"

At that moment, the shark rammed itself into the ship. Pichu screamed as he hid behind Roy. Roy looked at the shark and tried to swim away from the beast. He pushed a couple of barrels to slow down the shark. The shark bit into the barrels but that didn't stop its path, however Roy managed to drag Pichu out from harm's way for now. Both swam towards the exit which led to the deck of the ship. Just as they managed to swim out, the shark busted through the exit.

Roy and Pichu swam around the mast of the ship. However, Pichu looked behind him which made him not look at where he was going. He bumped into the mast of the ship and sunk down. Roy noticed that Pichu wasn't near him.

He looked down at his companion and swam down to get him. He swam halfway through an anchor's circular hilt and caught Pichu. The shark came right at them. Roy moved out the way, avoiding the shark. Unfortunately for the shark, he was now stuck. Roy let out a sigh of relief as he started to swim slowly towards the surface. Pichu stayed behind to taunt the shark.

"Ha! That's what you get for being a jerk!" Pichu gloated. The shark snapped its teeth at Pichu which made the tiny fish scream and swam towards Roy. Roy just chuckled at him companion.

"Pichu, you're such a dork," Roy said.

"I am not!"

Somewhere up on the surface was a tiny island. The tiny island didn't have much except for a broken crow's nest. Sitting on top of the crow's next was a green bird. The green bird began to hum to himself as he played around with a telescope.

"Yoshi!" Roy shouted as he popped up from the sea.

"Whoa!" Yoshi let out as he dropped his telescope. The lens of the telescope, unfortunately broke. "There goes my eyeboggeler. Anyway Roy, good to see you again! It is so great when a scholar meets another scholar again. The sad thing I have to tell you though: no one ever visits me because of my great knowledge I have over human objects."

"Yoshi, I brought you some things I want you to analyze for me," Roy said as he took out the objects from his bag.

"Can you tell us what they're used for?" Pichu asked.

"Yes I can!" Yoshi said as he looked at the objects. "Wow Roy my boy, you out did yourself this time. You brought some really good treasures this time." Yoshi jumped off from the crow's nest and walked over to the objects. He first took a hold of the fork and played around with it. "This one is very special. It is very unusual for anyone to get a hold of these."

"What is it?!" Roy asked with great anticipation.

"This is called a dinglehopper," Yoshi said as he placed the fork in his feathers. "Humans use this to fix their hair. Now twist and yank and you'll have a hair style that is all the range on the surface." Yoshi demonstrated as he tried to make a good hair style out of it. Whatever came out, he allowed then gave the fork back to Roy. Roy was amazed by the little item that he began to use it on his crazy red lock. "That's very good, Roy," Yoshi said. "You need to fix your hair. Because frankly, your hair looks like its modeled that way because you touched electric eels."

"What?" Roy said. "My hair isn't that bad...though, Pit is the one who was lucky enough to have hair that won't get messy."

"Let's move on from hair problems," Pichu said as he pointed over to the next item. "What's this one?"

"Oh!" Yoshi exclaimed as he picked up the pocket watch. "This is a real fancy item. This is called a Clickerticker. Now Clickertickers are amazing human objects that only are carried by the rich upper class folk. They use this device to test how far they can throw this. All you do is take this chain and swing it over your head. Then you toss it and measure how far you threw it."

"Ahh!" Roy let out as he grabbed the pocket watch. "Now tell me about the last item!"

"Let's see," Yoshi said as he picked up the pipe. "Oh, this one is very unusual. This one is called a Snorfblat! Now humans use these to make beautiful music. Now listen to my great Snorfblatness!" Yoshi took in deep breath before he blew into the pipe. However, it was stuff with sand and seaweed that when he blew into it, junk came out.

Roy's smile disappeared as his brain started to run at a very fast pace. When Yoshi said the word "music" he started to remember what was so important about that day. Very soon, panic and fear rose up as he remembered what day it was. More importantly what he as late for. "Music?!" Roy let out. "Oh, the concert! I forgot that it was today! My father is going to kill me!"

"Wait?" Pichu said. "The concert was today?"

"Hmm...maybe if I clean this..." Yoshi said as he completely ignored Roy's plight.

"Um," Roy said he collected all this objects into his bag and began to swim off. "I have to go now. Thank you, Yoshi!"

"Any time, my fine colleague!" Yoshi said. "Any time..."

Roy and Pichu swam through the sea. Roy's heart was pounding rather fast as he tried to bolt through the sea. However, Roy and Pichu were unaware that two dark figures were spying on them. Hiding within the rocks were two eels. One had facial features of a fox while the other had facial features of a bird. Both of them had one yellow glowing eye which were on opposite ends. When both of them pressed the side of their faces together, the eyes glowed and recorded every movements Roy did.

Somewhere in a dark room was a floating bubble where it saw whatever the two eels saw. The bubble came out from a black rock cauldron which was in the center of the room. Large shells which stood for cabinets hung on walls. Next to the cauldron, against the wall, was a desk which contained a lot of potions and bottles that contained limps of sea creatures. One of the shells what hung from the wall was quite huge. A pair of red eyes glowed brightly as that was the only thing one could see from the darkness.

"Yes...yes..." spoke a deep, ghastly voice. "Hurry home to your precious kingdom. You wouldn't want your daddy to worry. You need to be on time for the celebration. Bah! Back in my days when I used to live in Aquatica, our celebrations were those of sacrificing people followed by a great feast. Now...I am exiled because of me wanting to gain more power. Heh...I would have been a better ruler."

Out from the shadows, the red eyed figure emerged. He was a dark skinned aquatic man with a large yellow jewel embedded on his forehead. His fire red hair floated in the water as he took one step down. Large black octopus tentacles moved along with his body. They firmly touched the ground as he got off from his shell.

"I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough," the dark skin man said. "Fox! Falco!" Upon hearing their names, the one called Fox bumped his head against the rock he was underneath. Falco giggled a bit which earned him a glare from his partner. "I want you two to follow the prince. He may be the key to for the kingdom of Aquatica." The dark skin man let out an evil cackle as his plan was beginning to unfold.

Meanwhile, Roy had reached the palace. Everything was quiet and not a single soul was to be seen that night. Roy let out a sigh. _I knew it, _he thought, _I'm so late. Maybe if I sneak in, no one would notice me. _Both Pichu and Roy snuck around through the hallways; avoiding the guards that lurked in the hallways. Both were close to Roy's room.

All that as left was the one hallway that lead to the throne room, the one room Roy wanted to avoid at all costs. He swam slowly as he pressed himself against the wall. Just as he was about to make a fast swim for it. Something stopped him.

"There you are, young man!" Luigi shouted as he was now in Roy's face. "Come in the throne room now! Your father is waiting for you!"

"Damn..." Roy let out.

"Move it, move it, move it!" Both Roy and Pichu entered the throne room. It was a rather large room which was covered in marble pillars. In the center of the pillars was a large throne which sprouted like some kind of flower. Sitting on the throne was a rather agitated King Mewtwo. In his hand he twirled his triton. He glared as soon as Roy was in sight.

"Roy, I'm very disappointed in you," he spoke in a deep voice.

"I know..." Roy replied. "Father...I'm sorry."

"Not only did you not show up for the celebration you..."

"You ruined the concert!" Luigi spat as he got in Roy's face again. "This was suppose to be my finest hour. It was a concert which I wrote in honor of the family. Thanks to you, I was the laughing stock of the sea!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Pichu shouted. "You see we were off somewhere and this shark comes in...and then the seagull was like this is this and that is that."

"Seagull?" King Mewtwo said. Pichu released what he said and hid behind Roy.

"Roy, you went to the surface again?! Didn't you?!"

"Nothing happened father. I had to go get my items analyzed. I mean its all for the sake of science."

"It doesn't matter if it was for the sake of the kingdom, you disobeyed my orders and went up there. You could have been caught by one of those humans! Those terrible barbarians!"

"Father," Roy said, "They're not barbarians."

"Yes they are! They eat our kind. Do you want something bad to happen to you? Or even worse have the same fate as your mother?"

"I'm not a child anymore! And don't bring up Mother!" Roy shouted.

"Not another word from you! And you are never to go up on the surface, is that clear?!"

Roy fumed up. He didn't want to be in the room anymore. Without looking at his father, he swam away. Pichu took one last look at King Mewtwo before he swam away with Roy. King Mewtwo let out a sigh as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hmph," Luigi said, "Teenagers these days."

"Was I...too hard on him?" Mewtwo asked.

"Definitely not. If Roy was my son I'd be watching him constantly to make sure he wouldn't do such ridiculous things."

"That's excellent idea and you're going to do it!"

"What?! Oh no...I couldn't possibly..."

"You dare to disagree with your king, Luigi?" Mewtwo asked with a sly tone.

"I'll watch over him then."

Roy swam towards his room. He placed a hand on the large shell door, but was stopped with a strong hand closed the door. Roy looked over to see who it was and frowned. Next to him were his siblings and all of them weren't happy to see him at that moment, especially his older sister, Samus. Samus glared at Roy with a deep rage.

"Roy, you idiot!" Samus said. "Do you realize what you've done?! You've made us the entire laughing stock of the kingdom."

"That I already heard from Luigi," Roy said. "I don't need to hear it again."

"Roy that was really very irresponsible of you," Zelda commented. "We had to try our best to cover up the mistake."

"Not only that...but the many suitors that wanted to see you were very disappointed," Samus added in. "Father had this all planned."

"Planned? Planned for what?" Roy shouted. "To plan our own future? Why is it that we must perform like dolls to those people just so they can decide who danced prettier so they can claim as their own! I'm glad I didn't show up!"

"You think we enjoy this?!" Samus shouted. "We do this because we have no choice. We are born of this nobility and we are born of Mermaids...we are not common nor are we human. Roy, you're the eldest son and its tradition that you are the one who is to find a bride so you can rule this sea."

"Maybe I don't want to be king...all I want to do is to pursue knowledge. Why can't I choose what I want?"

"Because you can't!"

"Roy..." Zelda said softly. "We all must take sacrifices...for the good of the kingdom."

"What about you guys?" Roy asked. "Did you get chosen?"

Zelda looked down at the ground. "I...Prince Arlin of the North has asked me."

"You didn't tell him yes, did you?" Roy asked as he took a hold of his sister.

"Eventually...I'll have to say yes to him..."

"Not you too, Samus?"

"What can I say?" Samus said as she looked away from Roy. "We all had suitors whom fancied us. Even some of the kings and queens were thinking of betrothing the younger ones for their children."

"Brother..." Pit said as he tried to smile at Roy. "It is...what we are born to do."

"You...of all people..." Roy said as he tried not to look at Pit. "I thought you were wiser than that. I don't know about you...but I wouldn't accept a fate like that..." Roy opened the door to his room and entered inside. Pichu followed him before the door close, leaving the other siblings outside. Each one of them didn't know what to say to the other. All they could think about was the fact that they were to one day wed whoever claimed them so that they could make pacts with other kingdoms.

_Whoot! The return of this fic! This took me a good while to come up with. I hope you all enjoy it!_


End file.
